pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Scraggy
Ash's Scraggy is the fifth Pokémon obtained by Ash during his travels in Unova Biography As an Egg In BW012:Here Comes The Trubbish Squad!, as a parting gift from the Day Care Owner, Ash was given a Pokémon egg. It later hatched into a Scraggy in BW017:Scraggy-Hatched to Be Wild!, after Iris' Axew accidently knocked its egg down a hill. Scraggy was shown to be very aggressive, headbutting the gang's Pokémon when they were called out to greet him. However, his attacks were not very strong, due to the fact that he was newly hatched. Newly Hatched Later on, Scraggy wandered off and began Headbutting a tree, which turned out to be home to several wild Galvantula. He was quickly paralyzed by the Galvantula. With no Pokémon Centers nearby, Iris made a herbal remedy in order to cure the paralysis. The following day, Scraggy went to get revenge on the Galvantula, but was outmatched by them and was rescued by Ash and his other Pokémon. Seeing their act of heroics, Scraggy began to trust his teamates and his new Trainer. Shortly after, Cilan suggested that Scraggy battle Axew, as they were both equals in terms of strength. The battle ended when both Pokémon were knocked out. After the battle, Scraggy happily went into its Poké Ball. Scraggy and Axew had a second battle in BW020:Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, which ended after Axew attempted (and failed) to use Dragon Rage. Their next battle had the same result as the first. However, their latest battle ended in a loss for Scraggy after it was hit by a perfect Dragon Rage from Axew. In BW032:Cottonee in Love!, Scraggy met a wild Cottonee and attempted to battle it, but Scraggy was distracted by the Cottonee's Cotton Spore. After the Cottonee was rejected by another Cottonee it was trying to impress, Scraggy became friends with it. In order to prove to the Cottonee's love interest that it was a strong battler, Scraggy trained with it and refused to return to its Poké Ball because it still wanted to help. At the end of the episode, as Scraggy's friend and its love interest floated away, Scraggy ran after them waving goodbye. Scraggy's aggressive personality got him into trouble in BW035:Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!. He had attacked a group of wild Foongus and they retaliated with PoisonPowder, poisoning some of the gang's Pokémon. In BW043:Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, he helps Meowth negotiate with a wild Scrafty, its evolved form in order to rescue Axew (which he had stolen earlier). The Scrafty taught Scraggy to use Hi Jump Kick. After Axew was rescued, Scraggy helped the Scrafty to get rid of a Mandibuzz, (who had driven Scrafty away from its home) by using its newly-learned Hi Jump Kick to subdue it. He fought with Axew again in BW057: Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! where they both were equally matched. But the battle ended in a tie and allowed them both to run off to play until they run into a Gothita which fell for Scraggy. The Gothita's trainer requested a battle for Scraggy, Ash accepted. When he won the battle with his Tepig, they stayed for the night in a cabin. In the middle of the night, Scraggy went off with Gothita while Axew ran to get him back. When they faced a wild Garbodor, Scraggy did all his best until Snivy showed up to take it down. Scraggy was happy the next day when Gothita left angrily thanks to Snivy. Battles Known Moves Trivia *Scraggy is the first -type Pokémon to be owned by a main character. *Interestingly enough, Scraggy actually has yet to learn a Dark-type move. *Scraggy is Ash's fourth Pokémon that wouldn't obey Ash right away. The first three were his Pikachu, Primeape, and Charizard. Though he obeyed battle commands but refused to go into a poke ball. *It seems that headbutting is a gesture of greeting for Scraggy, much like Corphish, whom had a tendency to hit both people and Pokémon with its pincers. *Ash's Scraggy seems to have a bit of friendly rivalry with Iris' Axew. *Ash's Scraggy's English voice actor is Jason Griffith, who also plays the part of Cilan. *Scraggy is the third Pokémon Ash obtained via an egg. The others were Phanpy and Larvitar. *Scraggy is currently the only one of Ash's Unova party that isn't part of a 3-stage evolutionary line. *Scraggy's Egg was the first Egg owned by a main character, that appeared onscreen, not to be taken from its owner by another person or a Pokémon. *Scraggy is also currently Ash's only non-starter Unova Pokémon that is unevolved. *Scraggy was the last of Ash's Unova Pokémon to be used in a Gym battle, and the only one that wasn't used in at least two Category:Male Pokémon